Revolution Of The Future
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Spike and his new team of detectives are trusted to protect Tech City from Ker's evil siblings known as the Fourteen Demons. Shocked expressions appear as old friends as well as foes return with a whole new attitude. Can Spike do it? Find out! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER1**

**BLAST OFF! SPIKE'S UNDYING LOVE FOR ACTION!**

"All right!" A black hedgehog shouted with excitement as he jumped off the roof of a building. "This is what action is all about!"

Below him an annoyed pink cat and a blue hybrid between a wolf and a fox watched the hedgehog charge towards a giant robot.

The pink cat sighed as she slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I married that guy."

The hybrid formed an uneasy smile towards the cat as a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. "He's just energetic that's all."

As the black hedgehog sprang in the air, he held out his hand towards the giant robot that was destroying the city. He formed a smirk as his hand formed a light blue aura around it. "Time to turn you into scrap metal!" Suddenly the light that was formed around his hand had came towards the robot while it was in the shape of small light blue transparent spikes. "Chaos..."

The robot couldn't do a thing as it watched the spikes charge towards it.

"...Spikes!"

As the spikes made an impact on the robot's body, the robot fell down onto the ground and broke into pieces.

The cat and hybrid watched as the black hedgehog did a front flip and landed on the ground smoothly.

The cat crossed her arms and sighed, "Are you done showing off now, Spike?"

The black hedgehog formed a smirk and turned to a blue wolf wearing silver goggles on his head while he sat on the shoulder of one of his robots. "Not quite."

The wolf glared at the hedgehog and his friends and begun to swing his fist around in anger. "Damn you, Spike the Hedgehog! How dare you destroy my precious robot with that stupid smirk on your face!"

"Aw come on, Hao! Don't be such a sore loser! After all, it's not all my fault you know? The good guys are supposed to win anyway."

The hybrid and cat laughed a bit making Hao blush in embarrassment. "Just you wait! I'll be back! With an army of robots! Meaning thousands!"

The hedgehog sighed and didn't think that Hao's threat wasn't much of a threat. "Oh, Hao!" He called.

The wolf's ears twitched at the sound of him calling his name. "What do you want, you little vermin!"

"Who says...I'm finished yet?"

Hao's ears flopped down and knew exactly what was coming to him. He watched as the hedgehog jumped from the ground and clenched his fist towards the robot he was sitting on. "No! No! Get away!"

Spike sent a powerful punch at the robot, knocking it far off into the distance while hearing Hao's shouting as well.

"I'll kill you, Spike! Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Spike landed on the ground again looking victorious. "Ta da! So what's my score? I'll take a nine or ten, but nothing less than that."

The hybrid chuckled, "Spike, you're so full of yourself sometimes."

"Yeah", the hedgehog agreed. "I can be." He was suddenly yanked by the ear by the pink cat. "Ow! Lynn, what the hell?"

"I wish you'd stop rushing into situations like that! Don't underestimate your enemies like that no matter how stupid they look!"

Spike pretended like he didn't hear her as Lynn began to lecture him.

"Got it?" She finished.

"Yeah, yeah. They're not even my real enemies. They're my dad's actually."

"Exactly! Since you're the ultimate being of Mobius' son, everyone wants to kill you now. Get it?" Lynn explained.

The hybrid formed a grimaced look towards Lynn, "Relax Lynn, he's Shadow's son remember? He can handle anything."

Spike held Lynn by her chin and made her face him. "Takashi's right you now?"

The cat sighed, "I guess you're right, but still...try to be careful...for me?"

Spike wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead, "Heh, I'll do that for you, babe."

The hybrid smiled warmly at the sight then looked down at his watch. His eyes widened in panic. "Oh shit! Spike! Speaking of your father, we were supposed to meet with him like five minutes ago!"

The ebony hedgehog frowned, "That old man can wait like he always does."

Takashi felt like collapsing to the ground as he could already imagine the angry expression on Shadow's face. "Spi-Spike?"

The hedgehog formed a small smile at the hybrid, "Kidding! My old man will kill me!" He ran towards a blue and black motorcycle, sat on it, and turned to Takashi. "Come on, Takashi! Let's get this show on the road!"

Lynn and Takashi looked at each other blankly then got on the motorcycle along with Spike.

Takashi put on his helmet and looked back at Spike and Lynn as he started his motorcycle. "Hang on!"

Accelerating the gas, the motorcycle speeded down the road.

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Where is that damn boy?**

**Spike: Wha-what? Why is Ker here?**

**Ker: Spike, your father and I have something to tell you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE PLAN FOR FORMATION!**

Shadow's eyes flashed over to a clock that was hanging on the wall in his living room and sighed heavily. "That damn boy! He is late again!"

"Oh, don't have a heart attack, Shadow", a white bat had spoken as she came into the room. "Maybe something urgent came up."

The black and red hedgehog leaned his back against the sofa tried to calm himself down. "Urgent my ass! I told him to be here ten minutes ago! Stupid boy! His heard is as hard as..."

"Yours?" The bat finished with a giggled.

The hedgehog crossed his arms in annoyance, "Not funny, Rouge."

Rouge giggled once again, until she heard a loud sound that came from an engine it seemed from outside. "That sounds like him now." She peaked out the window and saw Spike, Lynn, and Takashi rushing to get off of the motorcycle and run towards the door. A smile formed on her lips, "Here they come."

Suddenly, the door had flung open and Spike, Lynn, and Takashi fell on top of each other on the floor.

Spike looked and saw his furious father standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest. He could tell he was furious so he tried to calm him down. "Hey...daddy."

The black and red hedgehog arched an eyebrow and his angry expression never left his face. "Where the hell have you been?"

Spike got off of the floor and confronted his father. "Well you know. Just a little of this and a little of that...hero stuff."

"Hao again?" Shadow had thought.

Spike made a nod, "Yeah, but you know. The guy's a total pushover."

"Yeah", Takashi added as he helped Lynn off the floor. "For Spike that is." He suddenly lost his balance and fell back on top of Lynn.

"Takashi!" She yelled, "Get off of me!"

"I'm sorry!" The hybrid apologized. "I'm a little uncoordinated you know?"

"Yeah! I can tell!" She then pushed him off of her and stood from the floor.

Spike sighed and turned to his father again. "So, what's the big emergency? It's not often I have to visit you and mom."

"Well", Before Shadow could explain a man with white hair down to his shoulders, pale skin, and wearing a black cloak had stepped into the room.

The man smiled warmly as he stared at Spike. "Oh hey there, Spike. Nice to see you again."

The ebony hedgehog arched an eyebrow towards the demon, "Ker? What are you doing here?"

The young demon stood beside Shadow and turned to him. "Oh, you didn't tell him yet?"

Spike scratched his head and tried to catch on to what Ker and Shadow was getting at. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Ker turned to Shadow with excitement. "Oh! Can I tell him, Shadow? Oh please! Please! Please!" He begged.

Shadow laughed a bit over Ker's childish begging. "Heh, okay Ker, you can tell him."

"Oh yay!" The young demon turned to Spike, "Spike, your father and I have been doing a lot of thinking and...we want you to form a new detective team."

Spike practically wanted to collapse to the floor in disbelief. "Wha-what? A detective team? But dad, I thought you and the others..."

"Spike", Shadow spoke. "Me and the guys...we're not that...active like we once were. So we think it's time that someone else took our place."

Spike was still a tad confused about the situation. "You trying to say you guys are too old to fight bad guys?"

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Rouge's head as Spike pointed out that she and the rest of the Chaotix were too old to do much of anything. "Don't say it like that."

Lynn disagreed with the situation. The Chaotix didn't look old to her at all. "But you guys don't look old at the least! What are you guys talking about anyway? Why haven't my parents mentioned this to me?"

Shadow shrugged, "Maybe Espio and Tonya didn't want to tell you that they were planning to retire like the rest of us."

"Retire?" Spike repeated blankly. "Dad, I don't know if I should be taking your place. Besides, I don't know much about anything on creating a detective team. Let alone running one."

"But that's when Ker comes in", Shadow began.

Spike turned to the snow white looking demon. "Huh?"

"Since Ker is a demon and can never age physically like us, he'll be teaching you and your team about the importance of delivering justice."

"Wait a minute", Takashi had spoken. "Ker was a Chaotix member too. Does that mean he'll be playing a big part in the team?"

Shadow made a nod, "You bet. At the moment, Ker will be the leader of your detective team."

Spike, Lynn, and Takashi's mouths had hung open and locked their eyes on the demon.

Ker formed a warm smile, "And as the new leader, I recruit the following individuals thus far. Spike and Lynn Hedgehog and Takashi Nagi. Welcome aboard!"

Spike slowly turned his head to his father with plenty of exceptions. "But...but..."

The black and red hedgehog swayed his finger at Spike's face. "No buts! Ker is far wiser than any of us and has plenty of experience by being a detective. So you will listen and obey every word he says got it?"

Spike slumped his head down in disappointment. 'What? I have to listen to Ker? This isn't fair! I wanted to be the leader! I can't believe dad is still treating me like a child!'

**A/N:**

**Lynn: Who is that woman!**

**Spike: Grr! I hate her so much!**

**Tori: I hate idiots!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**IDIOT SHE SAYS? ENTER TORI!**

The next morning, Lynn came downstairs and saw Spike sitting at the kitchen table fastening the buckles to his black boots. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead, "Good morning, Spike."

He looked up at her and kissed her lips gently, "Hey, Lynn." He watched her take out a jug of milk and pour it into a glass. "You ready to meet with Ker today?"

She took her glass of milk and sat at the table with Spike. "Oh so that's why you were up so early. Ker wanted to meet with us today?"

The hedgehog made a nod, "Yeah at the Chaotix. In the old training room."

The cat took a sip of her milk, "Training room? I wonder what he's got planned for us."

After Spike put on his boots, he directed his attention towards Lynn. "Man, I can't wait to become leader of our team. I came up with a name and everything."

His wife arched an eyebrow as she was surprised that Spike was thinking so hard about the team already. "You came up with a name? Already?"

"Yeah! I was thinking Kakumei!"

Lynn placed a finger to her bottom lip and smiled as she thought about the name. "You know. I actually like that name. What does it mean?"

"It's Japanese for revolution."

The cat took another sip of her milk, "Oh! Japanese eh? I love it!"

"Really? Heh, thanks, babe."

Her smiled faded as she began to look at Spike strange. 'Spike', she thought. 'We're finally adults yet...I've felt like our lives together just begun.'

Spike noticed her staring and began to get concerned. "Lynn? What's wrong? You act like something's troubling you."

She snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head, "Oh! No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine."

When Spike saw her smile, he thought that she was covering up her real excuse as usual but he decided to cheer her up a bit.

Lynn watched in confusion as Spike stood from his chair, grabbed her by her wrist, spun her body around, and made her back touch the front of his body. "Um, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

He began to laugh a bit because of her confused expression. "We rarely play our childhood games anymore you know?"

When she felt his hands grip around her waist and his breath touching her neck, she thought he was talking about something completely different. "Um, is it a sex game?"

The hedgehog laughed once more, "Heh, you're such a pervert."

She blushed in embarrassment at his comment. "Pervert? You're the one who's..." She was suddenly silenced when she felt Spike's lips touch hers. She moaned slightly as she felt his tongue fighting with hers.

Spike pulled away before things had gotten out of hand. "Okay let's not get too carried away, Lynn."

"Carried away?" She spoke hysterically. "You started it", she then felt him beginning to tickle her sides with his hands.

Spike knew she was seriously ticklish and loved to toy with her that way. "Perverts must be punished!"

The cat laughed uncontrollably as she tried to pull away from his grip. "Hehe! Spike, stop it! I'm...I'm ticklish!" She spoke as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah? No shit", he stopped tickling her and made her face him as he began to kiss her soft lips once again.

As they engaged in another passionate kiss, they heard Spike's wrist watch start beeping.

Spike pulled away from Lynn, shut off his watch, and glanced at the time. "Come on. Ker's waiting for us", he said as he started to walk out of the door.

Lynn made a nod and followed him.

When the two walked outside, Spike was suddenly forced to jump back because of a fast moving figure that came at him. He almost fell to the ground, but remained on his feet.

Lynn embraced him by his arm, "Oh! Spike, are you okay?"

Spike looked at the mysterious figure in annoyance. "What the? Oh...", he growled. "...It's you again..."

The fast moving figure came back at him and stopped where it was.

Spike's eyes were fixed on a light blue bird with dark blue wavy hair wearing yellow goggles on her head while she stood on a light blue colored Extreme Gear. "You! You she witch! You almost ran me over again!" He shouted while he shook his fists at her.

Lynn placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the bird. "Why do you always intend to kill my husband every morning with your stupid inventions? You...you whatever your name is!"

The girl sighed as she picked her Extreme Gear off of the ground and held it in her arms. "My name is Tori and this is called Extreme Gear, you simpleton. Get it memorized, you nagging little bitch."

"Oh that's it!" Fueled with anger, Lynn wanted to walk towards the bird to hit her with her fist, but Spike had held her back.

Spike held Lynn's hand and forced her to follow him. "Let it go, Lynn. She's not worth it."

As they both walked away, the bird smirked, dropped her Extreme Gear on the ground, and stood on it again. "That guy...", she murmured. "...He's such an idiot and I...hate idiots."

**A/N:**

**Lynn: Takashi? Where is Ker?**

**Takashi: He must be running a little late.**

**Spike: Why? He does nothing special this early in the morning.**

**Ker: Guess again!**

**Spike: Gah! How does he do that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**HUMILIATION! KER'S HARSH TRAINING BEGINS!**

When Spike and Lynn made it to the Chaotix, they walked into the training room and saw Takashi sitting in a chair with one foot on the floor and the other in the chair.

The hybrid turned to them looking impatient. "Hey what took you two so long?"

An anger mark formed on Spike's head because he took what Takashi was asking as an insult. "Shut up, Takashi! I'm not my dad!"

"Yeah", he spoke with a sly smile. "It shows."

Spike shook his clenched fists as he growled at the hybrid.

Lynn looked around the huge training room and didn't see Ker anywhere in sight. She turned to Takashi. "Hey, Takashi?" She called. "Where's Ker?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess he's running late too."

"I'm not just running late", a voice spoke from the doorway.

Everyone turned and saw a man with pale white skin leaning against the doorway.

"I'm running fashionably late."

A sweat drop appeared on Spike's head, "Typical Ker."

Takashi stood from his chair and turned to the demon. "Why did you want us to come here?"

Ker confronted the group by standing in front of them. "I have called you here today to begin your training."

Lynn arched an eyebrow at his words, "Training?"

The demon made a nod, "Yeah before any of you can protect Tech City , I must study by how strong you really are."

Spike formed a smirk with excitement. "Okay! Bring it on!"

Ker wasn't shocked at all after seeing Spike's reaction. He made an evil smirk and looked down at a strange watch he was wearing. "Okay", he then pushed a black button on the watch and suddenly the entire training room had changed into a desert with sand flowing within the strong winds in the air.

Lynn began to panic as she got concerned about what was happening. "Uh, Ker? What's going on?"

Takashi looked around the desert and saw nothing but sand. "Where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're in a deserted desert of course."

"Desert?" Spike repeated blankly.

"Don't worry. This is only a simulation. This isn't a real desert", he explained.

Takashi kneeled down and touched the sand that was on the ground. He picked some of the sand off of the ground and let it slowly slip away from his hand. 'Simulation or not. Everything in this environment seems way too real.'

Ker began to explain the rules, "Now for the rules for our training exercise."

Spike, Lynn, and Takashi focused their attention the demon and watched him take out a small green book. They all stared at him with grimaced looks on their faces.

Spike stood there confused at the sight. 'What a minute', he thought. 'Ker always wears a blindfold. How can he...read? Is he toying with our minds or what?' He finally decided to ask Ker why he had the book. "Hey Ker, what's with the book?"

The demon looked down at the book in his hands like he didn't know what Spike was talking about. "Oh this? It's a special book for those who can't see and if you're wondering why I have it, I'll tell you. The objective of this exercise is to get both bells from me."

"What bells?" Lynn looked closely and spotted two little silver bells tied around his waist.

Spike couldn't help but to laugh a bit. He and Ker had played tag all of the time when he was a kid so he thought it wasn't hard to touch the bells at all. 'How easy!'

"But", Ker had added. "There is one more thing."

Spike awaited the next part to his rules.

"If I knock any of you unconscious, the simulation will be over and we'll start all over the next day and so forth until you all can get them from me."

Lynn gulped as she imagined them all trying to fight Ker all at once. 'It sounds easy but it isn't! This is Ker after all and he's exactly no pushover!'

Ker continued, "I warn you all now. I will give it my all to deflect your attacks so come at me like you're meant to kill. Trust me...it's your only way to survive." He raised his hand in the air, "Now..." He brought his hand back down. "Go!"

Lynn and Takashi surrounded Ker and stood in fighting stances as they were ready to attack Ker until they saw Spike coming at Ker with both of his hands glowing light blue.

Lynn gasped as she watched Spike charge towards the demon.

Takashi's mouth hung open in shock at the sight. 'Has Spike lost his mind or what?'

Ker took his eyes away from his book calmly and saw Spike coming towards him ready to attack. The demon smirked as he grabbed Spike by his wrist and kicked him to the ground with his foot on his back.

Lynn's mouth hung open in surprise at how fast Ker had stopped Spike's attack. "Whoa!"

Takashi's eyes were locked on the way Ker had held Spike down to the ground. 'So...this is the power of the fourteen demons. No wonder they're one of the most feared demons in Mobius.'

As Spike struggled to get his wrist free from Ker's grip, he saw a white aura of energy forming around Ker's hand. He gasped and thought for sure that it was all over.

Ker held his glowing finger under Spike's neck and frowned. "Your will power to attack me was pathetic." He made the hedgehog stand from the ground and push him towards Lynn and Takashi. He crossed his arms and glared at the hedgehog, "I wouldn't dare even call that an effort."

Spike held his throbbing wrist as he turned to Ker once again. 'Damn! Ker...he's just toying with us! If he wasn't so civil, he would've torn us apart already! Literally!'

Ker stood in front of them calmly as he awaited for them to attack him. "What are you waiting for? You guys scared or what? Attack me already!"

Lynn flinched and her body still refused to move. 'I have never seen Ker like this before. He was always so gentle and calm when Spike and I were still kids.'

'How humiliating!' Spike had thought in his head. 'I'm supposed to be Mobius' next ultimate being and I can't even get touch him? How embarrassing!'

**A/N:**

**Lynn: *huff* This is impossible!**

**Takashi: He's so strong!**

**Spike: I'll get those bells! You'll see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**DISTRACTION! GET THOSE BELLS!**

Ker pointed at the three that had distanced themselves from him. "Come on!" He shouted impatiently. "I'm waiting!"

Lynn clenched her fist, as she pulled out a long sword and positioned the point of the blade at Ker.

Spike's eyes widened at the sight of her sword, "Wha? Lynn, where'd you get that sword from?"

The pink cat formed a smirk towards Takashi, "Takashi made it for me."

Spike rose an eyebrow and turned to the hybrid, "You?"

The blue hybrid formed a sly smile towards the black hedgehog, "I'm the weapon expert remember?"

"Yeah I know, but still..." He turned to Lynn, "Aren't you afraid that you'll hurt someone with that thing?"

The cat shook her head, "Ker said to attack like we're meant to kill...and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Anything to get those silver bells."

Spike then watched her run towards Ker with her sword gripped tightly in her hands. He slapped his forehead and sighed, "You're Espio's daughter all right."

Ker directed his head towards Lynn as she began to approach him. He put the book he had in his in his hands away. 'Sounds like Lynn's coming at me with full speed. I don't think I can read right now...'

Lynn jumped over to the demon and struck the blade down at him with all of her power.

As the sword came down at him, Ker raised his arm and let the blade penetrate his arm.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Ker actually let her slice him in the arm. 'What? He...'

The demon formed an evil smirk as he raised his leg and kicked Lynn a great distance away from him.

Takashi's eyes widened at the sight and hoped that Ker wouldn't get too rough with her. "Lynn!"

The pink cat fell to the ground with a thud. When she looked up, she flinched and shut her eyes as she saw her own sword almost chop her neck off. She opened her eyes and saw the point of her sword stabbed in the ground beside her hand. Her heart raced as she looked back at Ker.

The demon swayed his arm beside his waist and let the cut from Lynn's sword drip with blood. "Very good, Lynn. You've gotten stronger. Your father has trained you well." He looked towards Spike and Takashi. "Next?"

Spike clenched his fists tightly, "He got me once, but he won't make a fool of me again." He kneeled down and placed his hands on the ground. "Chaos Assault!"

Ker watched as light blue spikes appeared from the ground and struck below him. Before the spikes could touch him from below, he quickly leapt into the air.

With a sly smile formed on his face, Spike raised his glowing light blue hand towards Ker. "Chaos Spikes!"

When Ker saw Spike's attack come towards him, he didn't have enough time to dodge it. The spikes struck him in his stomach with amazing power it seemed. As Spike's attack pierced him, he began to fall from the sky.

Suddenly, Spike leaped into the air and reached out towards the bells that were swaying from his waist.

Ker wasn't hit hard enough to let Spike get the bells so easily. He quickly snapped out of it and grabbed Spike's wrist as he saw Spike's fingers slip off of a bell.

The hedgehog flinched as his wrist was tightly grabbed by the demon. He was suddenly flung down onto the ground with force. As his body laid on the ground, he saw Ker place his foot on top of his chest. As the ebony hedgehog panted heavily, he looked up at the demon in exhaustion.

The pale white demon formed a warm smile as he looked down to him. "Well, I'll admit it. You did so much better than the last time." When he heard something click, Ker turned to Takashi.

Lynn looked as well and saw Takashi holding a strange giant looking rifle with a wide barrel at the end of it in his hands while he pointed it at Ker. 'It's Takashi's rifle cannon!'

Before Ker could do anything, he was suddenly shot in his left arm.

Spike's eyes widened as some of Ker's blood splattered onto his face. He could not take his eyes away from Ker's wound. The blast in Ker's arm was huge. He had lost a great amount of flesh from his arm. He turned to the hybrid in panic. "Wh-whoa! Takashi! That was overkill!"

The blue hybrid said nothing and quickly charged towards Ker before he had decided to attack again. Once he got close to Ker, he jumped up in a great distance and stomped the demon in his forehead with powerful force.

Lynn watched in amazement as Ker fell to the ground with Takashi's hand reaching out to the bells. The pink cat clasped her hands together as she hoped that he would get a bell. "Come on, Takashi!"

Takashi shut his eyes tightly as he grabbed a bell and pulled it off of Ker. He gasped as he had surprised his own self.

Lynn formed a wide smile, "All right! He got one!"

As Takashi clenched the bell tightly in his grip, he watched Ker kick him off of his body. He was then sent flying towards Lynn and lied there on the ground panting heavily as he held the bell in his hand. He looked up at her with a smirk. "Guess what I got?"

She formed a warm smile towards him and helped him off of the ground. "Yeah I saw everything, you genius you."

They were then startled when they saw Spike getting tossed on the ground in front of them.

Lynn gasped and worry and began to aid Spike from the ground. "Spike!" She lifted his body from the ground and tried to help him stand correctly. "Are you okay?"

They ebony hedgehog held his throbbing head in pain as he winced. "Yeah...peachy."

"Impressive", an exhausted voice spoke.

They all looked over and saw Ker's arms slowly heal back to the way it was.

Spike's eyes widened at the sight, "Amazing!"

Lynn was practically speechless, "He can...regenerate?"

Takashi sighed in exhaustion as he thought the next bell would be even harder to get. 'Ker is just full of surprises.'

Ker clenched both of his fists tightly, "Do not think the second bell will be just as easy to get."

Takashi glared at the demon and stood in a fighting stance. "I'm practically drained but...I have one bell", he spoke quietly. "I'll get the other one too. Just watch me." Before he could make another move towards Ker, he was stopped by Spike's arm which was in his way. "Huh? Spike?"

"No, Takashi", Spike had spoke in a murmur. "You had your chance. It's my turn now."

The hybrid gave him a look that refused whatever Spike was going to do. "What? I'm not going to let you take him on! You're going to screw everything up! Then all of our hard work will be wasted!"

The hedgehog gave him an angry look. "I will not screw up! Just because I got careless at first, it doesn't mean I haven't learned anything! Just give me a chance!"

Takashi still didn't want Spike to go up against Ker, but he was really curious about how Spike would do after observing some of Ker's actions. He looked over to Lynn for her say in it and she made a small nod towards him. He sighed as he looked at Ker and back at Spike. "Fine, but don't screw up."

The hedgehog made a salute, "Heh, you know me!" He turned away from them and placed his glowing light blue hands on the ground, "Chaos Assault!"

Ker prepared himself as he felt the ground shake below him. "That trick again?" He did a back flip and dodged the spikes that came out of the ground below him.

"Chaos Assault!"

"Again?" As he did another back flip to dodge the same attack again, he was suddenly punched in the face and sent flying to the ground. Before he could make a move, he was stabbed multiple times in the chest by Spike's Chaos Spikes attack. With blood emerging from his body, he fell to the ground with barely any response from his injured body. As he lied there on the ground, Spike placed his glowing blue hand around the demon's neck and his other hand on the bell.

The hedgehog smiled in triumph, "It's over."

The demon was speechless for a moment and formed a small smile. "Much better, Spike." With no other option, he let Spike take the bell from him.

Lynn and Takashi ran over to him with Takashi and Spike holding up the two bells full of relief.

Lynn formed a small smile. "Looks like we pass the training."

Ker stood from the ground and reached out towards Spike.

The hedgehog made a grimaced look as Ker stroked the quills on his head with his fingers as if he were a child.

"Yes", he spoke softly. "Congratulations...team."

**A/N:**

**Spike: Damn, Jas! You haven't updated in like ages!**

**Jasmine: I was busy! What else could I do?**

**Takashi: About time someone got to writing!**

**Jasmine: Grr! I will erase you both from existance!**

**Spike:...Can she do that?**

**Jasmine: *takes out a giant eraser***

**Takashi:...Apparently she can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE PAIN IN THE BRAIN! IS KNOWLEDGE EVERYTHING!?**

At the end of the day, Spike, Lynn, Takashi, and Ker were about to go home. They were all standing outside of the Chaotix watching the sun set in the sky.

Ker tilted his head up towards the orange sky and sighed. "What a beautiful sunset."

Lynn had no idea how Ker could tell when the sun was setting especially when he was wearing his blindfold. "Ker?" She called, "How can you tell what the sky looks like?"

After hearing her voice, he turned to her. "Oh, that's an easy one. I can actually tell as time goes by from the change of atmosphere and temperature."

Everyone began to have blank looks on their faces as he explained.

"You see...this morning felt great. It was so warm, but you can actually tell the temperature from this morning had decreased making the air slightly colder as it is always a little colder at night."

Everyone began giving each other confusing looks.

The demon heard no response from them and thought that they were confused by his answer. He chuckled a bit, "It's simple actually."

Spike still didn't quite understand but pretended like he agreed with him. "Um...okay?" His eyes traveled to Ker's bloody cloak and remembered how bad their attacks had wounded him. "Hey, Ker?" He called. "Are you sure you're okay from all of the attacks we made on you?"

"Yeah", Lynn added. "Your wounds did look pretty bad."

Ker placed his hand over on his arm where the blood on his cloak was. "Oh, this? I'll be fine. Us demons heal quickly remember?" He took his hand away from his arm and still felt the damp blood run over his fingers. "Although...I better get back to Kassidy's so she can bandage me up a bit." He waved to the group before he began to walk off. "Goodbye, guys. See you here again tomorrow."

Spike and Lynn waved back at the demon as he walked away. "Later, Ker."

Takashi turned to Spike and Lynn, "I'd better get going too." He held up his hand and began to walk his separate way as well. "Later."

"Later", Spike and Lynn turned to each other and smiled.

"Let's go too", Spike had spoken as he took Lynn's hand and began to walk in a different direction with her.

The cat made a nod, "Yeah."

As they walked down the sidewalk, a mysterious hooded figure wearing a black cloak was watching them while standing on top of a nearby building with his arms crossed. As a sudden strong wind flowed through the air, the hood from his head had fell back revealing his ruby red eyes and red hair. "Heh, you think this is playtime, boy? Well, I have news for you. Playtime is officially over." The mysterious man turned his back and began to walk away.

Later, Takashi was in his garage working on a new upgrade for his rifle cannon. 'This gun really did the trick today', he thought. 'I can't believe it literally blew a chunk of Ker's arm off!' He stared at his gun with a small smile. "I'll make it even better", he murmured. He took his eyes away from the gun and stared at the full white moon through his window. "Spike has a purpose in life. Lynn is destined to be by his side, but...but what about me? What's my purpose?"

The next morning, Lynn and Spike were outside of their home about to leave to go to the Chaotix.

Lynn turned to Spike in worry. "Are you sure you want me to go ahead? Ker might be a little upset that you're going to show up late."

The ebony hedgehog sighed like it was no big deal. "Yeah of course I'm sure. I have something to take care of. Ker will be cool with it. Just go on ahead. I'll be at the Chaotix in no time."

Her ears flopped down and began to wonder what Spike had to do that was so important than meeting with Ker at the Chaotix. "All right." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later then", she began to walk towards the Chaotix.

Spike formed a small smile as she walked away and before he could do what he wanted, he was suddenly pushed aside almost making him fall face first to the ground. He quickly spun around in annoyance to see who or what had pushed him. "What the?" His eyes widened when he saw a light blue female bird standing before him giving him a hateful glare. "Tori?" He confronted her and began to shake his fists around angrily. "What the hell's your problem?"

"You were in my way, idiot."

"Then why didn't you tell me to move? I could've moved aside by myself. I don't need your assistance!"

"It's simple", she began. "You're a moron. If I told you to move the first time, you wouldn't have heard me, but if I told you to move again, you would've given me a pointless response in which I have to repeat myself again. And at last, the third time...well...then you would get the message. To make things short and simple for your inferior mind, I simply shoved you since you act like you're death in both ears."

Spike stood there for a moment or two trying to take what she said into his mind. He still didn't understand her reason for pushing him. "...What?"

She raised her finger in front of him, "Point proven. You will always and forever be an idiot. You have no mind whatsoever."

Spike was fueled with anger from the inside out by her words. He slapped her finger from his face in annoyance. "What the? Bitch! Where the hell do you get off calling me an idiot huh?"

"Since my IQ is 400 and yours...well let's just say it's in the negatives..."

"Shut up! I don't care how smart you are! You have no right to mock me like that!"

The bird made a small nod, "Indeed I do. You deserve to hear the truth straight from a genius' mouth."

He got close to her and gave her a menacing look, "Look, you smart mouthed bitch! I don't care if you're a chick or not! I will slug you nice and hard if I have to! So I'd advise you to shut it and I mean now!"

The bird placed her hands on her hips as she gave him the same angry look back. "Oh, scary!" She spoke sarcastically, "I'm shaking in my feathers!"

He could no longer control himself and raised his fist towards her. "That's it! You wanna go?"

She arched an eyebrow in amusement, "Let's do it!"

They both stood a distance away from each other while standing in fighting stances. Before they could both fight each other, a strange round device had fallen from the sky and landed in front of them.

Spike rose an eyebrow at the mysterious device. "What the heck is that thing?"

Tori's eyes widened in horror at the device. "You fool! That's a..."

Suddenly, the device had exploded forming dust and pieces of rubble as it blew Tori and Spike away from each other.

Spike lied on the ground covered in some scratches from the explosion. He coughed a bit from the dust as he slowly got up from the ground. He fanned some of the smoke away as he began to look around. "What the hell?" His eyes then traveled to Tori who was slowly getting up from the ground as well. "Tori?" He called. "You okay?"

Before she could answer, she was suddenly grabbed by a huge mechanical hand. She let out a scream of panic as she felt her body being lifted from the ground.

Spike watched in worry as he saw her body slowly being crushed in the hand of a giant robot. "Tori!" He was startled when he heard an annoying yet familiar laugh. He observed the robot closely and saw a blue wolf leaning on the head of the robot with an evil smirk on his face. "What the? Hao!"

"Finally!" The wolf spoke in excitement. "Revenge!"

**A/N:**

**Tori: Gah! This robot's crushing me!**

**Spike: Tori! Hang on!**

**Hao: Hehe! What fun! This will show you to make a fool out of me, Spike the Hedgehog!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**HAO'S RAGE! TORI'S SACRIFICE!**

Spike glared at the gray remote that the blue wolf had in his hands. He figured he was using the remote to control the robot. His eyes traveled over to Tori who was struggling in the robot's grip. His eyes flashed over to Hao once again as anger fueled him. "Hao! You let her go right now!"

The wolf formed an evil smirk at the hedgehog with his finger on the joystick of his remote. "Sure! I'll let her go...right after I break every bone in her body!"

As he moved the joystick to the remote, Spike could hear Tori's screams once again. He could tell he was making the robot crush her body more and more. "Stop it!"

The blue wolf arched an eyebrow at his poor attempt to rescue Tori. "Stop it? Why? What are you going to do if I don't stop?" He began to laugh as Spike tried to think long and hard about how to save Tori. "One false move and I'll crush her like a tin can!"

Spike gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he thought about how to save her until he heard her call out to him.

"Why? Why are you thinking so much...just to...try to...save me?" She asked in an exhausted tone.

He looked up at her in worry, "Tori..."

"Just forget about me..." She clawed her fingertips into the robot's metallic hand which was holding her body. "...With a brain like yours...heh you'll never save me."

The ebony hedgehog growled as his eyes angrily focused on Tori. "Shut up will you! I'm trying to think of a way to rescue you! So zip it!"

The bird's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that Spike was actually trying to think of a way to save her from Hao. "What?" She murmured softly. "You...you actually...want to save me?"

"No shit I do! If I didn't give a damn about you, would I still be here?"

After hearing his reply to her, she couldn't help but to stare at the black hedgehog in surprise. She couldn't help but to form a warm smile towards him, "Spike the...Hedgehog..."

"Okay! Okay!" Hao shouted in annoyance. "Enough of this soft shit!" He looked over to the blue bird with an evil smile, "Ready to go bye-bye, my dear?"

Tori sent the same expression back at him, "Not quite."

"What?" Hao's eyes widened in confusion as the hand of his robot had fell from the wrist making it release Tori from its grip.

As Tori fell from the sky, she took out her light blue Extreme Gear and used that to land safely on the ground beside Spike.

Hao's mouth dropped as he saw her standing safely beside Spike. "What? Impossible! But...but how?"

Tori looked back at Hao and held up a small laser gun. "While you were yapping, I used this to slowly melt away the hand from the arm of that robot."

The wolf crossed his arms in frustration, "Smart bitch", he muttered under his breath.

As Hao pouted, Spike turned to Tori full of questions. "Wha-what? Why didn't you do that at first? You could've saved yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah, but I just wanted to see what you would come up with as an effort to save me and that was...completely pointless."

"Shut it! You didn't give me a chance to think!"

She made a small giggle, "Hm, it wouldn't be very long anyway."

Spike began to swing his fists around her once again. "Why you!"

"Enough!" An angered Hao had shouted to make them stop yelling at each other. "I had enough of your games! It's officially your time to die!"

As Spike saw the robot's other hand form into a fist towards them, he quickly took Tori in his arms and leapt to another side of the damaged road.

Spike and Tori watched as the robotic fist smashed down onto the pavement and was glad that it was not them.

Hao punched his clenched fist into the palm of his hand in frustration. "Damn it!" He looked over to the robot angrily. "How could you have missed? He doesn't even have super speed like his father for crying out loud!"

Tori loosened her tight grip upon Spike's black and red coat and looked up at him with a small blush on her face, while Spike had his attention on Hao. 'He's...he's kinda...cute...', she thought. She began to panic as Spike looked back to her.

"Tori", he called in a soft voice. "Are you all right?"

She didn't want him to see her calm expression so she began to struggle in his grip as he held her in his arms so he would let her go. "Why do you care, you idiot?"

The ebony hedgehog stared at her in confusion. "Wha?"

She began to clench her fists and punch him lightly in the chest multiple times. "Put me down! Put me down right now!"

Spike's confused expression then turned into a calm one as he smiled towards her. He thought she was acting that way to show him her appreciation.

She saw the smile he was giving her and tried not make the same expression. "Didn't you hear me? I demand you to..." Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground with a thud. She sent the hedgehog her usual annoyed glare after Spike had literally dropped her body on the ground. "Why you..."

The hedgehog shrugged at her irritated glare. "You wanted me to put you down so..."

They were then both startled by Hao's growling. They turned and saw Hao shaking his fists around in anger.

"You two think it's all fun and games, but you are so wrong!" Once he placed his fingers on the trigger to the remote, the robot again moved towards them. "Kill them!"

As the robot raised and slammed its fist down onto the ground, Hao just knew the two were done for. "Yes! Yes! One stupid hedgehog down! One stupid hedgehog to go!" He began to laugh in triumph, until he saw the entire robot's arm drop from its body. His mouth hung open in shock, "What!" He looked down and saw the light blue bird holding a wrench in her hand while Spike was behind her with his hands glowing light blue. "But how?"

Tori formed an evil smirk, "It's nothing really. Just unscrewed a few bolts..."

"...And pulled out some wires", Spike added.

Hao knew the two of them learned to work together and thought it was all over for him. He bit his lip anxiously, "Oh shit", he murmured. "I'm screwed..."

Spike turned to Tori with a smirk, "Let's take this thing apart!"

She made a nod as she agreed with him, "Yeah!"

Hao watched in disappointment as Spike and Tori charged towards the robot and began taking it apart from bottom to top. The wolf sighed as he went down to the ground with the robot. "Life's not fair." He then yelled in fear as his body dropped from the robot and fell to the ground. As he lied there on the ground, Spike and Tori came up to him with vengeful looks. He looked up to them as he rubbed his head and held his sides in pain from the fall. "Oh shit!"

"Gotcha!" Tori spoke as she tossed the wrench in and out of her hand.

"You're done for!" Spike added. "Give it up!" He was suddenly startled when he heard the wolf laugh deeply. "What's so funny?"

Hao looked up at the ebony hedgehog with an evil smirk, "Heh, you think you've won?"

Tori's eyes widened as she saw him reaching for something in his coat pocket while glaring at Spike. "Spike!"

The ebony hedgehog watched in horror as Tori shoved him out of the way as a needle containing a purple liquid stabbed her in her side. "Tori!"

Hao's eyes widened at Tori's sudden sacrifice for him. "Oh shit! Damn you, girl! I shall...well...what am I saying? The poison will take its toll on you sooner or later anyway. So I don't have to worry about you anymore."

Spike held the barely conscious Tori in his arm and removed the needle from her side. He turned to Hao in anger, "Poison? You poisoned her?"

The wolf then revealed a jet pack from his backpack, "Looks like I better hit the road." He made a salute towards the hedgehog. "Until next time...Spike the Hedgehog!"

"Hao!" Before he could stop him, Hao had already flown into the sky with his jet pack. "Damn it!" He then felt a hand on his cheek. He looked down at the weak woman in his arms.

"Spike..." She spoke weakly.

"Tori", he spoke in a hoarse voice.

"You...you're such an...idiot."

In devastation, Spike watched in horror as Tori fell completely unconscious. "Tori?" He called. "Tori? Tori!"

**A/N:**

**Deminse: The Gate To New Life...**

**Takashi: Wha-what? Who are you?**

**Odori: Who am I? I...I can't remember!**

**Spike: Come on, Tori! Don't die on me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**SHE FELL FROM THE SKY! ODORI DANCES INTO THE SCENE!**

Meanwhile inside of Dark's old ice base, a man with long yellow hair wearing a black cloak and a necklace with a yellow jewel in it was walking around a dark laboratory room. His yellow eyes traveled over to a huge tank with a female blue hedgehog with long beautiful red hair floating in the water inside of the tank. His hand stroked the glass of the tank as he formed an evil smile. "I absolutely cannot wait until you are reawakened."

"Neither can I, brother", a voice spoke from the doorway.

The man turned and saw another man with dark blue hair wearing a black cloak approach him. "Deminse..."

He turned to the girl hedgehog with a small smile, "Are you excited, Karu? I am..." He raised his hand and touched the cool glass of the tank. "Just think of all the new things we can accomplish. The Gate To New Life..."

His brother made a nod, "Yes, but when will it awaken?"

"When the time is right. Then we can show it the path to darkness and despair and with its power, the entire world will be kneeling before us as the all powerful Fourteen Demons!"

As Deminse and Karu laughed together, they didn't notice the hedgehog's hand twitching.

Later, Takashi was walking down the sidewalk as he was making his way towards the Chaotix while practicing playing an ocarina. He stopped playing it and frowned, "Damn it", he murmured. "I still can't play it right. I'm such a failure at this." Despite what he had thought, he still had the will to perfect his playing, until something had fell on top of him causing him to fall to the ground. He lied there on the ground in confusion as he tried to figure out what had just happened. "What the?" He was startled when he heard a soft groan. He turned his body around and found a beautiful female blue hedgehog laying on top of him looking just as confused as he was.

She stared at Takashi's face for a moment then formed a wide smile in gratitude. "You...you saved me."

Takashi had no idea what to do or say towards her, 'She's so...beautiful!' "Uh..."

"You saved my life and now I must repay you."

"Repay? No...it's fine...really. It just sort of..." He was then silenced as the hedgehog placed her lips on his. He was completely frozen and did nothing but blush as her lips brushed against his. 'What the? What's going on? Who is she? Where did she come from? Why the hell is she kissing me!'

She took her lips away from his and hugged him, "You are now officially my master and I will serve only you."

"Master? Wha-wha...what the hell is going on!"

Meanwhile, Ker and Lynn were at the Chaotix growing impatient of waiting for Spike and Takashi.

Lynn looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed heavily, "Where could that hedgehog be? He couldn't be this late."

Ker crossed his arms, "I'm getting worried about Takashi too."

The two were both startled when they saw Spike rush through the door with an unconscious light blue bird in his arms. They ran over to him in panic.

"Spike, what is it?" Lynn asked, "What's wrong?"

"It...it's Tori..." He spoke in an exhausted voice. "She's in...danger!"

"Danger?" Ker repeated blankly.

He held her stiff body close to Lynn, "Lynn, you're a medic right? Please help her."

The pink cat had no idea what made Spike so concerned for Tori, especially when he had hated her at one point. "I'm still just a medic in training, but I will do my best to help her..."

Meanwhile, Takashi had continued to walk towards the Chaotix with the mysterious blue hedgehog girl dancing by his side while he played his ocarina. He stopped playing the instrument and rose an eyebrow at the girl. "You...really like to dance huh?"

She made a nod towards him while she smiled happily. "Music...it's filled with so much happiness and prosperity. I can't help but to dance."

He couldn't help but to die laughing from the inside. "But I suck at it."

The hedgehog gave him a confused look then wrapped her arms around his. "Suck? Taka-kun does not suck. Taka-kun is a great player."

The hybrid made a slight blush as she snuggled against his side and acknowledged and praised him. 'Taka who? Why is she calling me that? Oh...right...she still thinks I'm her master...' He turned to her and tired to pull her away from him. "Yeah, yeah, you can let go of me now...Odori."

"O...do...ri?" She spoke blankly.

He nodded, "You said you couldn't remember anything including your name right? Well, since you like to dance a lot, that'll be your name. You like it?"

She formed a small blush and couldn't help but to tackle him with a hug. "Odori-chan loves her new name! Odori-chan loves master Taka-kun!"

He formed a deep blush as her huge breasts rubbed against his chest. He tried his best to release her grip from his body. "Okay! Okay! Get off of me already!"

**A/N:**

**Spike: Who's your friend...Taka-kun!**

**Lynn: Master? Hehe! Takashi, who knew you were so dirty!**

**Takashi: *blush* Shut up!**


End file.
